1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device for vehicles such as motorcycles and automobiles or the like, and more particularly, to a braking device which includes a brake and an antilock control unit, the brake being actuated by hydraulic pressure so as to apply brake power to wheel, and the antilock control unit having an inertia type wheel angular deceleration sensor built therein which is driven by the above-mentioned wheel, and controlling the brake hydraulic pressure of the above-described brake in accordance with the output of the sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-described braking device has previously been known, for instance, as disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 120440/1981.
In a conventional braking device, however, a brake and an antilock control unit are disposed in such a manner as to be concentrated on one side of the wheel. Hence, it is necessary to take measures to laterally balance the weight of the supporting system of each wheel, which problem makes the structure of the device complicated and enlarges the size thereof.